


all i want for christmas is you

by limmmie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxious Lance (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Boyfriends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Happy Ending, Hot Chocolate, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Kissing, Letters, Letters to Santa, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Sad Lance (Voltron), Sad with a Happy Ending, Snow, Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), but not really, in two parts, it's really short i promise, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limmmie/pseuds/limmmie
Summary: 'Hey buddy,I have no idea how to start. I’ve never written a real letter before and I have so much to tell you'Lance is worrying about Keith. And he's missing him. And he want him back on Christmas. So he wrote a letter.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	1. letter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
> I wrote this fic last year and this year I tried to translate it. It was my first attempt at writing in English. So I'm sorry for all the mistakes. I hope you'll like it! Merry Christmas :3

Hey buddy,

I have no idea how to start. I’ve never written a real letter before and I have so much to tell you. Write you. I don’t know. Maybe I’ll start with something I think is the hardest. I miss you so badly. And I worry so much. I haven't had a sign of life from you in several months. For five months and fourteen days, precisely. I know subconsciously that you are safe. I know that’s how Blade of Marmora works, I know I should get used to it. I would know if something happened to you. Krolia also keeps saying that. That you are safe and sound and I panic unnecessarily. But I can hear a hesitation in her voice each day when she repeats it. Unfortunately, all this doesn’t calm me down at all. I would even say that it is starting to tire me. I get angry with myself for tormenting myself with thoughts, but also with others, for no real reason, whenever they ask me how I feel. I am really tired of saying that I’m fine, even if it’s not true. God, I sound like a sad teenage girl. I can’t help it. I miss you so much and I want you to come back to me, Keith.

I’m sitting in the living room with Nadia and Silvio right now. They are writing letters to Santa Claus. They think I’m doing the same. That’s why you can see stars and gingerbreads on the corners of the page. Nadia couldn’t let me send a normal, boring card for Santa so before I started writing she had to decorate it. She is very proud of it. I miss the times when I was so excited about Christmas too. It’s still my favourite time of the year but it’s not the same anymore. I guess that in the base or on the ship you don’t have a chance to feel Christmas so let me present it. Imagine this: you feel warm, the fireplace crackles merrily, in the radio they’re playing Christmas hits. Everybody is humming ‘All I want for Christmas is You’ even if they hate this song and do it unconsciously. The Christmas Tree is shining with the lights, balls and glitter decorations. From the kitchen you can smell the scent of delicious dishes and desserts that are hard not to eat while waiting for Christmas. Snow is falling outside the window and you cannot hear any sounds from there. Children are laughing as they’re drawing pictures of their dreamed presents or planning how to stay awake and see Santa Claus. Somewhere else someone is picking patterned and colorful wrapping papers. And you’re looking at it all while wearing christmas sweater you got last year and drinking cocoa from a big mug with reindeers.

Yes, it’s highly possible that I kinda idealized this picture. Well. Now, when I wrote this I wonder if it was a good idea. I probably only got you down, forgive me. But you can also interpret it as a very suggestive attempt to persuade you to come back. In this case I should add ‘Love of your life is sitting next to you and telling you how happy he is that you are with him’... Right, it was definitely a bad idea, in addition I got myself down. Funny.

What more would you like to read? I can tell you that Krolia likes living on the Earth again. Sometimes she tells me about missions for the Blade, of course those not very dangerous. And she gets along with my parents surprisingly well. Especially my mum is delighted that she can teach her how to cook earthly meals. Now you will have Cudan food not only not only when you visit us.

I’m sorry that the last sentence is a bit hard to read, kids tried to take the card away from me. They were surprised when they saw how much I wrote to Santa. Silvio proudly showed me his card with written and drawn gifts, so absurd and yet, so cute. It reminded me of my Christmas letters which I wrote when I was a child.

God, I started to extend this letter. As if I hoped that the more I write I'll have a better chance of a reply. This letter won't get to you anyway, I’ll probably throw it in the fireplace right away. I don’t know. I miss you so much that I don’t know what to do anymore. I wish you were here. I wish I could cuddle with you while watching maudlin romantic comedies. I know I would love them and you would criticize but still, you’d be moved at the end. I wish I could sing all those christmas songs with you because I know that you know all their lyrics even if you deny it. I wish I could dance with you in the light of christmas lights, after dark, when everyone else is asleep. I wish I could hold your hand through gloves while walking between stalls on the Christmas market. I wish I could talk with you and drink hot chocolate with marshmallows and cinnamon. I wish I could play with your snow-covered hair. I wish I could lie next to you and listen as you talk about what you experienced during the mission. I wish I could kiss you under mistletoe. I wish you were here with me.

It was supposed to be a letter to Santa Claus, right? Can I ask him for you to come back? To come back to Earth, come back to me, safe and sound. Please. This is my wish. Please come home.

Merry Christmas  
I love you  
Yours, Lance

P.S. I miss you.


	2. make my wish come true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post it earlier but well, i didn't  
> But here we go, second part of this little christmas double-shot   
> I didn't search for mistakes so ¯\\_(■_■ㄱ)_/¯  
> Anyways, i hope you'll like it and MERRY CHRISTAMS EVERYONE

He thanked fate that streets weren’t icy and relatively passable. Although it was snowing a little bit so every now and then he had to stop the motorcycle and wipe his goggles to see anything. He was fully aware that driving in that weather wasn't the best idea but it didn’t matter. When he got there, it started to dawn. The rising sun reflected off the small layer of snow. He parked his vehicle next to the gate and headed towards the familiar building. By the path leading to the door there were slightly melting snowmen. He also saw still visible angels in the snow. He smiled involuntarily.

He took off his glove and knocked on the door. He quietly greeted the woman who opened it for him. He left jacket and shoes in the hall and headed for the room so well known. He gently opened the door. For a while he was leaning against the door frame and he was looking at a sleeping man. He took a deep breath and with a smile, he walked in.

The morning sunshine leaked into his room through the open curtains.

‘Lance…’

Men shuddered feeling cold on his cheek. He muttered something incomprehensible and stretched but then sounds began to reach him. He heard something. He heard quiet laughter. He slowly opened his eyes. At the beginning he thought he was still dreaming.

‘Lance, wake up…’ said Keith sitting on the edge of his bed, stroking Lance’s cheek with his freezing hand. 

‘Keith!’ Lance exclaimed and he threw himself around his neck. Even though he was hugging him with all his might, he was still convinced it was a dream.

‘Hi,’ he just said and he pulled him closer. He felt that Lance started to shiver. He looked him straight into the eyes. ‘Oh no. No crying, do you hear me?’

Lance nodded but he wiped his eyes anyway. 

‘But...What are you doing here? Krolia didn’t get any message from Blade of Marmora. And usually…’

‘After all, it’s Christmas tomorrow. I couldn’t not get back,’ he replied and then he reached into the pocket of his hoodie. ‘Also… I got a letter,’ he said, pulling out a piece of paper with little stars on the corners.

‘But...How...I hid it…’ surprised Lance reached into the drawer of the nightstand, where, he was certain, he put the letter. It was empty. He had no idea how Keith got it. 

‘Aren't you happy that I'm back?’ Keith asked, smiling to his definitely confused boyfriend. He immediately shook his head.

‘No, of course I am happy. You have no idea how happy I am.’ Lance took the other man’s hands to warm them a little bit. Keith leaned in and softly kissed him on the nose thereby making Lance giggle. They sat in silence for a moment with closed eyes. 

‘I missed you. Oh god, you can’t imagine how much I missed you,’ Lance whispered, squeezing his fingers on Keith’s hand.

‘Believe me, I can.’ Keith opened his eyes and saw a tear rolling down Lance's cheek. He lifted one hand and wiped it with his thumb. It brought a smile to man’s face. After that he touched Lance’s lips and delicately kissed him. Lance kissed him back equally gently and moved closer to Keith who put his arm around him. He looked at Keith with unimaginable love.

‘Merry Christmas Mullet,’ he said, sighing and cuddling against his chest.

‘Merry Christmas’ Keith laughed and brushed Lance’s hair back from his forehead.

With him by his side, feeling his warmth and hearing his heartbeat, Lance finally felt the true magic of Christmas.


End file.
